


Wishful Thinking

by TedShips



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, I’mnewtothispardonme, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedShips/pseuds/TedShips
Summary: Jesper has spent his recent days happier in Smeerensburg, getting to know Klaus becoming the main cause for Jesper's change and getting closer made Klaus all he cares about. However, after all this time how can he ever tell Klaus that he... only wanted to leave? Only not even himself is sure that is what he wants now... but what was making him want to stay? Klaus struggles trying to sort out his own potential feelings, wanting to brush it off believing that he is guilty for trying to move on from his past lover, Although what would happen when all he can see when he closes his eyes is the postman?
Relationships: Klaus/Jesper
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	1. Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing fanfiction but was very motivated to get an attempt going on! I would like to explore Klaus/Jesper and write a scenario of when they start to realize their feelings for each other, might make 5 chapter or more? Just a warning it may also end in uh smut! I also have a twitter / KlausThirst in which i will be posting some sketches for this fic ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes Place Pre Betrayal ) Jesper has been filled with thoughts of Klaus, deciding to pay a visit, and is teased by Mogens before leaving, causing Jesper to wonder if being closer to Klaus might have changed Jesper, not realizing how much he cares about Klaus. Friends? Could it be something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so yeah I’m really new to writing fanfiction but was very motivated to get an attempt going on! I would like to explore Klaus/Jesper and write a scenario of when they start to realize their feelings for each other, might make 5 chapter or less? Just a warning it may also end in uh smut! I also have a twitter / KlausThirst in which i will be posting some sketches for this fic ;)  
Edit: I fixed some word choices, added some more writing hoping some scenes make more sense and shows more of jespers thoughts I'll also post the next chapter later in the hours since I have time :)

Jesper had been sorting the letters in his office all morning, the amount of kids lined up at sunrise were too much to handle, surprisingly enough there was none in sight now.

“Finally, Im done!” he shouted excitedly, he grabbed the last few letters and stood up. Jesper grabbed a bag and put the last of the letters he had finally tying up the bag for Mogens to pick up for when he comes by the office.

"Maybe I should visit Klaus, he could probably use a hand or two” he whispered to himself and smiled, putting on his coat, closing up the post office up and humming away . He was excited to see Klaus, he had been busy for the last couple of days and he wanted to go see him today. He started taking steps outside and towards the direction of the carriage.

_I wonder what kinda toy Klaus might be making right now, _Jesper chuckled at his own thought, he wondered if the huge giant had already ate, slightly hoping that they can eat together. For some reason all he could think about was Klaus, sorting out the letters wasn’t always fun so he often caught himself chuckling here and there coming up with jokes in order to tell Klaus the next he saw him.

He stopped humming, "Wow I really need to stop, You Jesper sound so embarrassing just listen to yourself!” he shouted and dragged his hands on his face due to shame. He stood in his tracks in thought, _Maybe Klaus doesn’t wanna be bothered today? ._ He quickly followed up with a response, "YES, exactly he might be busy!"

"Buuuut wait! I’m sure I can be of some help?" he claimed, standing in determination, soon however his shoulders betrayed him drooping in awkward silence. _But what if he’s exhausted I'm surely not making it any better, _Jesper thought to himself. The problem with the mailman is that he tends to overthink things in his mind, sadly whatever comes out his mouth is purely unprocessed. Admitting defeat at his sad and short amount of determination in his claim. 

“Uh Oh, Looks like someones having relationship problems!", a all too familiar & snarky voice spoke out from the entrance of the post office.

Jesper frowned and spoke under his breath displeased, "Hello, Mogens”.

Jesper turned towards Mogens direction, who was leaning very casually and comfortably at the post office’s entrance, his eyebrow raised as soon as he processed what mogens just said.

"Wait, WHAT do you mean relationship problems?" he said with his voice slightly cracked.

Wanting to brush off the subject he quickly followed another response with an annoyed tone, "Also why do you have so much free time, Don’t you have to be... I don’t know at the OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND WATER.”

Mogens smiled smugly noticing the mailman's struggle, "Don’t you worry your pretty little head about me, besides it’s no fun staying over there when I can be so much more helpful over here” he pointed towards jesper, "Sounds like you need a lot of help, especially when your starting to talk to yourself and all that!”

Jesper's words jumbled up in his mouth in a futile attempt to respond, embarrassingly so, becoming red in the process. Jesper let out a small shout of annoyance, putting his hands to his face and started motioning Mogens away with the other hand. "There's a bag of letters in there and I'll leave it to you, I'm completely sure you can handle them" he spoke while walking towards the carriage.

"Oh don’t be like that Jesper, I'm sure you and Klaus can relate in terms of crazy!", Jesper groaned in response to Mogens remark.

"So how about it, having trouble deciding whether to have your little night time fun with him?" Mogens chuckled.

"hUH?" Jesper shouted, quickly removing his hand from his face in the process, “Woah, woah, woah" Jesper hands moved flabbergasted at the insinuation behind the boatman's words.

"Stop suggesting weird things, it’s not like that”, Jesper responded in quick defense and with his red tipped ears unconvincingly so.

Mogens bursts into a unexpected laughter and Jesper flinched in embarrassment knowing now that he is being played the fool. 

“I wasn’t suggesting anything, I was talking about your deliveries!” Mogens smiled now satisfied and Jesper turned even redder due to anger, he didn’t think he could last more teasing from the smug boatman.

Jesper is now stomping towards the carriage trying to avoid saying anything else that the boatman can use against him.

"Hey I don’t judge!, I mean you can’t expect a mailman to just deliver night time packages without getting something for himself, can you now?” Mogens winked and chuckled.

“I can’t hear you!” Jesper shouted in a small attempt to ignore Mogens, quickly getting in the carriage so he can leave.

As he sat his red face had cooled down, knowing he can go somewhere where Mogens was not. He grabbed the reigns in haste to start leaving only now he can’t stop his mind from slightly wandering.

Mogens viewed as the carriage began to move and couldn’t help himself from shouting one last tease, "Have fun, but not too much! Can’t have you not being able to walk tomorrow cause of someone’s package!”.

Jespers face was in audible surprise as his eyebrows raised and he was covered in complete a complete shade of red he previously thought didn't have to deal with anymore.

“You Basta-“ he shouted but the carriage so rudely interrupted as it moved in quick speed, leaving him dumbfounded knowing he couldn't tell Mogens what he had to say.

Jesper saw as the silhouette of the boatman and the post office become smaller behind the carriage and something about the way Mogens was standing brought him extreme anger knowing how pleased Mogens was with himself.

As the carriage moved all he could see was snow white tracks and was finally permitted to think to himself.

Jesper was extremely confused and embarrassed, _Why would Mogens ever suggest that Klaus and him were in a relationship?_ .

“AGh” Jesper shouted in agony knowing he was allowed to, holding the reigns almost a little to rough.

Although Mogens was wrong it did bring Jesper to stir up some questions. For a second he thought to himself, _What would be like to be together that way with Klau-_ , “Ack,What Am I thinking!?" he shouted almost letting go of the reigns. Jesper from the slight shock of letting go was brought back to reality, "Oh no, I’ve let Mogens affect me” Jesper spoke under his breath.

_Of course anyone else would also be embarrassed by such accusations, _he thought defending himself for his red response.

As he sighed Jesper stayed in silence, listening to the treading of the horse, when he felt the breeze that was brushing his face almost relaxed in the rhythm and after a while he had managed to calm down.

“A relationship with klaus?” Jesper said softly, "Why that's laughable, I'... I'm sure Klaus would also find that funny" he continued on while awkwardly laughing to himself.

_No Klaus isn't like that he would NOT find that funny at all_, he thought to himself.

Jesper now remembering the day he hurt his friend vividly, even though it was a only a week prior. He never really cared about paying attention to peoples feelings and emotions before, so he hadn't noticed Klaus's discomfort when he was talking about his ideas for Christmas.

He..he didn't mean to hurt Klaus.

It was the first time that Klaus had shouted at him, although Jesper believed he would've been scared out of his wits if he didn't know Klaus. But he saw the pain in Klaus's eyes, his face was showing anger but his eyes telling Jesper all he need to know... grief. Those eyes being carved in his mind...

Although Klaus had explained to Jesper his reasons for shouting the day after, Jesper felt overwhelmed in guilt.

To be clear he hadn't actually been busy this week, he just couldn't bare himself to face Klaus. How can he bring himself to tell Klaus that he only wanted to deliver the toys for his own selfish reasons? He brought up something painful for Klaus and he was forgiven, how can he ignore that lump in his throat? Jesper had decided after the incident to give himself some space from Klaus bringing him up to this moment.

Jesper felt pain in his chest, "Leaving?" he whispered, he was taken aback, surprised towards his pain. He brushed it off, he was always good with that... like a switch he started remembering his excitement from before, "It's alright, we got this!" he reassured himself. "I'll just do my best to be the friend he needs!" he shouted in new found determination, he smiled happily, excited to see Klaus. 

For some reason however, he felt he knew he was ignoring a very important fact, the fact that he almost doesn't want to leave. But why? 

A strong breeze brushed his ears and he trembled, suddenly it felt as if Mogens's voiced echoed around almost like the wind was repeating it.

"Relationship...", his face flushed red and his eyes twitching, cursing under his breath hoping to fight Mogens when he saw him again. Never responding to his previous thought....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tries to sort out his potential feelings and tries to brush it off believing it’s difficult to move on from his past, Although what would happen when all he can see when he closes his eyes is the postman? In this scene he talks to himself sorting out his feelings while mindlessly creating a small toy of something precious to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH SO LIKE I FIXED LAST CHAPTER CHECK IT OUT!  
I might be posting shorter chapters? As much as I enjoy writing this I hate posting drafts since it a mess!

Klaus had been at the workshop all morning, he was sitting at the table by the fireplace, papers scattered around and a single piece of wood placed in front of him. Klaus had been thinking up ideas for some toys, but found it hard throughout the week to get back in the groove of creating. He wanted to do all he could after he agreed on Jesper's Christmas idea, but it hit him that he never thought he would get to use his hands to create something new after all this time he spent in solitude and depression. Klaus had gotten used to the daily feeling of emptiness coursing through his hands, mindlessly going about his daily life but now it courses with something he hadn't felt in a long time...

Klaus held the piece of wood in his hand, he picked up a tool and started sculpting a shape letting his hands to do it's thing.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm really doing this ? After all this time, back to making toys?”, Klaus paused and smiled, looking at the piece of wood pleased with the shape. _It's a perfect start for a little figure, _he thought excitedly.

_I can't remember when I've felt this excited to make something, _Klaus thought as he continued perfecting the base.

"I wonder.. why am I actually looking forward to this?", he said softly and almost delicately.

He was whittling the wood carefully and focused in making small clean cuts, creating the figure's head shape while grinning at his process.

A quick thought passed his head, _Why am I doing this?_ , he paused as he placed the tool down and sighed.

"I haven’t been this happy since..", Klaus eyes widened as he put the small wooden figure down and drags his face with his hands in disbelief. He cannot believe the word that came out his mouth.

"Happy??" he shouted and stood up from the seat as the realization sank in.

_ Since when did I start feeling happy,_ he thought to himself now pacing the room as if figuring out life's mysteries.

He stopped by the window of the workshop, putting his arm on the cold window to lay his head, scanning the snow and forest as if he'd find an answer.

Klaus closed his eyes in defeat and throughout the silence, fleeting images of jesper arose in his mind, his laughter, his smile and the often amusing faces mailman would make and for a moment Klaus felt warmth.

Klaus smiled.

He quickly shot his eyes open, Klaus immediately replaced his smile with a frown.

"What am I thinking?", he shouted, embarrassed for even thinking of Jesper.

He walked towards his seat in a hurry and sat down in silence picking up his tool and the figure as if pretending he never stood up.

Klaus tried to clear up his mind and in a few moments, he got back to cutting out the details for the figure.

However, the clarity didn't stay for long as a thought stood out like a sore thumb,_..._ _Jesper is his reason for his smile_.

“I wonder if he’ll come today..." Klaus asked himself.

Klaus noticed that the postman hadn't been visiting him since their Christmas agreement.

"He's busy besides he has other things to do than to come visit me.._", _Klaus said in a low voice with the very obvious hint of sadness in it.

_Did I scare him off?, _he thought nervously.

Recalling his thoughts he had the day he shouted at Jesper. 

_That day he wanted to be alone, he didn't want Jesper to see how angry, ashamed and embarrassed Klaus was and why. _

_He never wanted to move on from Lydia, her last wishes for him was to live on, to promise her that he would find love again, he remember her weak laughter when she said she would look out for him even after death, before her delicate hands lost all it's warmth. Although Klaus promised her, he was filled with grief and anger, he could never move on, and he would make sure of it. He isolated himself, he kept things the same, he did things for Lydia even if she wasn't present, slowly making sure that he was closing his heart from anything else. _

_Lydia was right, she would continue looking out for him. She was present, only she was the wind that caressed his face._

_Klaus was angry that Lydia had probably known that Jesper would re-awaken his cold heart and ... that he just refuses to accept that night. To accept that he was feeling happier, that he looked forward to waking up , and that at times he felt his heart radiate with more warmth than it was possibly permitted, and that made him scared. _

_However in all that he knew he had to go to Jesper, although he was scared, he was even more scared about losing Jesper. The breeze being his comfort and showing him the way that night._

Klaus continued whittling away the last few details of little toy, completely engulfed in his thoughts to even notice what he was doing. He was brought back to his senses when he heard the wind howling loudly outside, reminding him of the thing he had in his hands.

"Jesper.." he whispered, as he looked down at his creation realizing that without him knowing, he had a small mailman in his hand.

Klaus didn’t want to admit it, the fact that he smiles again for someone, that he can’t lie to himself or rather his heart.

"Do I deserve to feel happy? Even after all this time?”, he stared at the doll almost as if he was expecting a response.

He layed back in chair and looked out the window exhausted from all his thoughts.

With a sigh, he spoke, "...What do I do Lydia? I think I’m starting to want that warmth again."


End file.
